After Breaking Dawn
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: what happened after breaking dawn? this is mine. its not off like edward is a stripper. its like its actually the 5th book to the series :
1. Special Place

1

**1.Special Place**

I SMILED AT EDWARD, AS MY HANDS MOVED LIKE HIS

against the sleek ivory keys of the piano. Nessie clapped her hands appreciatively when we were through.

Nessie stood up, her legs wobbling a little, and managed to reach the side of me and press her fingertips against my chin—the highest thing she could touch.

It was the image of me playing the piano as fluently as Edward. "I'm not so bad, am I?" I said quietly. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, his lips resting in my hair. I almost forgot Jacob was in the room too.

Then, on his own, Edward started playing again. It was my Lullaby. I needed to learn that too.

"Hey. Isn't that the song you hummed in the tent last year?" Jacob asked pulling Nessie up in his arms, tickling her stomach.

"Yes, it was the only thing that could distract me from your highly inappropriate thoughts before." He murmured.

I frowned. That weird dream was real. Them, talking about me. The unspoken questions. All of that. When Jacob tempted the rivalry between him and Edward. Now, it was as if none of that really happened.

As If brothers. Sometimes, Edward even patted him on the head, and called him _son._ I_ thought_ I got used to it a week ago.

The Volturi weren't going to bother us again, and everything was perfect.

"Jacob, what did you think inappropriate of? Was it about Mommy?" Nessie's voice ringed with curiosity. The atmosphere became tense. Edward made action before I did.

Nessie's face stayed serious as she was swept up into Edward's arms. "Renesmee, do you want to go somewhere special?" Edward alternated time to time with Renesmee and Nessie. I remembered, me always infuriated by everyone calling her that. But after the experience with the Volturi, I clung to her and called her by the name she actually liked the most. Nessie. _Nessie, Nessie, Nessie._ I had crooned.

"Special? Everywhere we are is special, right, Daddy?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well this is somewhere me and your Mom used to go to." Edward peered at Jacob. Jacob sighed and lifted up his hands.

"Sure, sure, I get it. It's also a private place…but I want to have Nessie with me by dawn…please." He added. Jacob quietly walked out of the Cullen house and phased, heading back to La Push.

Private, special, and the place we used to go to?

I pondered about it for a fourteenth of a second. The Meadow.

"Oh, yes, Nessie. You will love it there. Do you want to go?" Nessie leaned out to me, her hands flying in the air. I smiled and came beside her.

Her hands touched my forehead. It was Edward, saying the word special, constantly. She really wanted to go. I smiled wider.

"Can I carry her there, love?" I batted my eyelashes to Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and handed her to me gently.

Nessie nestled her face into my hair, arms tight around my neck. "Don't let go…" We sprinted out the front door, making sure we closed it after ourselves, and headed into the woods. We jumped over the river, and found the trail. It was much shorter than it was when I was human.

"I see it, I see it!" Nessie cheered. A lighting, about 70 yards away, lit our path. We came out into the blistering sun, dropping to our knees—not because we were tired, but so we could smell the flowers, and let Nessie climb off my back.

She crawled around in the grass, breathing in the air. I stared my glowing baby, and then Edward. He was looking at me with sparkling golden eyes. "What?"

He shook his head. "You're an excellent mother. Your responsible, loyal, caring, loving, and beautiful." I felt like blushing. "You too. I bet you could be Father of the year." I teased. He laughed softly.

I looked back at where Nessie was. She stared unnaturally at a ladybug on a flower petal. Then, she pounced, the ladybug flying away in reaction. She giggled, music echoing in my ears.

I glanced up, my eyes widening. The meadow held so many memories. That tree, with a branch missing. The one Edward broke off with one hand.

Hard to believe it was 2 years ago. This human memory, I remember clearly. Where I was attacked by Laurent. Where I first saw Jacob in werewolf form. And now, the newest memory. With Renesmee.

Heaving a sigh, I laid back and closed my eyes. A rustle of grass distracted me. I turned my head and opened my eyes. Nessie gazed at me with wide eyes, lips curled up into a dimpled grin. Without a word, she laid down too and snuggled next to me.

I was afraid Edward was left out until a white arm pulled in front of us and rested there. As if sleeping in the mid-day sun. I could stay like this forever, If I wanted. Yes, forever was all I had. No time was ever wasted.

"Mom?" Nessie whispered.

"Hmm……?"

"I like this place."

"Of course. I_ loved_ this place. So many stuff to look back at here." My hand searched for Edward's face and I found it. I concentrated really hard, and felt my shield slip away.

Edward's arm moved a little when he saw the image of him trying to seduce me here—again, seduce, a word that never fitted in the sentence. When he found out I was trying to make everyone else happy. My shield recoiled back and I sighed.

Edward cleared his throat and sat up. Nessie stared at him with her big brown eyes. "It's time for the baby to eat…" Nessie was up and smiled widely. "I'm no baby! Jacob says I'm a big girl!" I laughed. She looked like a normal 4-year old now. She might be 5 in 2 months or so.

"Of course, you are. Sorry….now please get on Mommy's back…" I pulled her up and she made her way onto my back with no struggle. Then, her tiny body paused and blurted something I did not except. "You smell good!" Edward's lips twitched in the corner of my eye.

That's exactly what Edward always feared when I was mortal. My scent overwhelming him every time I moved. That is, until the Volturi and Cliff incident.

I flinched as I thought of that. "Bella?" Edward asked as we came into a clearing. We stopped and rested on a convenient boulder. I didn't notice Nessie waddle over to Edward, until she slipped and almost fell. Edward caught her in time.

She grabbed his fingers and put her head on his chest. Sighing with a smile, and closed her eyes. "Looks like she was more sleepy than hungry…" I whispered. Edward smirked and rocked her in his arms.

My breath caught and looked up. The sun sprayed in my face through the tree tops. Birds chirped and sang around us, but keeping distance. I could tell they were curious at how still we were. Like we were carved in with the rock itself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said in a low voice—obviously frustrated.

"Many stuff." That only made him more flustered. "Just at how everything is now. That there isn't any troubles anymore, too." I amended.

"Ah." He breathed, and brushed his free hand against Nessie's forehead. "What a wonderful dream…" I focused all my attention on Renesmee now. I crept closer and caressed her tiny hand in mine. After a few moments, it was a different dream from the last time. It wasn't just colors and faces. It was an adventure.

She was running in the meadow, pouncing at dragonflies. Laughing, as she frolicked around. Then, something happened. The skies changed and a rainbow appeared. It hadn't rained or anything. A rainbow was there, and the sun was already hidden half behind the horizon line. It was Twilight. A Rainbow at Twilight?

"She's more creative than you were…" Edward teased. I smirked and released her hand. "I was only human." His smile faded, but then re-appeared, except wider. "We should get home." He handed her to me, and this time, we just walked. _Our_ house wasn't too far.

"I'm kind of happy our house is a bit too small for Jacob. We need some privacy." I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie. Renesmee….Renesmee Black??" I glowered at that name for second, but shook it off. "It sounds a bit bland." Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, love. She'll always be a _Cullen._ She's part vampire, isn't she?" I took his words for a while and smiled. "Yes."


	2. Family Reunion

1

**2. Family Reunion**

"SO WHEN EXACTLY IS ESME, CARLISE, AND THE OTHERS coming back from Denali?"

Edward hesitated. "Tonight."

"Ah."

Rapid thuds pounded lightly on our door. It was Jacob. I could smell him. I stood up and was there in half a second. When I opened it, Jacob was there, tapping his food impatiently. It reminded me of Edward when Jacob didn't take me home in time.

"She's sleeping." I said a matter of fact. His shoulders slumped. "Oh. Darn." He stared me down, and then looked at the ceiling. "Your not expecting me to come in there and have green tea with you, right?" I laughed. He'd bang his head. "Oh wait. Did I say green tea? I meant red tea." I glowered, all humor gone. Now I knew how Edward felt when I made that joke the first time he said _breakfast_ when I was human. "Kidding!" He snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, Jake. You can come later tonight, in about 2 hours after Nessie's nap, and come to the main house." Our new nickname of the Cullen house.

"Sure, sure…" He grumbled. "'C 'ya, bells…" He went off, and his behind a tree to phase. I closed the door and returned to my 17 year old husband. I positioned myself onto his lap, and smiled. "We've got two hours." I whispered, tracing the texture of his muscles. He pressed his lips against my forehead. Then, trailed down to my lips. We kissed passionately, and then I was swept into his arms, wedding style. We were in our room in a eighteenth of a second.

"She's awake." Edward mumbled into my ear. I closed my eyes and then stood up. I didn't stumble, but I had a difficult time finding the closet in the dark. Then, Edward gradually helped me by turning the lamps on.

I picked a quick and simple outfit and hurried to the living room. Nessie was there, lounged on the carpet, staring at the ceiling. Edward was on the couch, watching her instinctively. When he didn't look up to acknowledge my presence, I stretched my shield out to her. Edward grimaced, and glanced up at me. Then, he smirked.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hi." Nessie added, smiling at me. She was kneeled on the floor now, waiting for a human response. I laughed. "Let's go." Edward quietly suggested. "I don't want to be too early." I retorted.

"Early can be good." Nessie pressed. Edward smiled. Ooh, she's just like her father.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay. Let's go…"

"I told you we shouldn't have come so early."

"It's not early, Bella. Jacob just isn't here yet." Edward argued. I crossed my arms and looked around. I stopped to stare at the piano. I had a sudden urge, then. I walked to it, half-dazed, and sat down. Resting my pale fingers softly against the keys, I exhaled. I looked behind to see Nessie sitting patiently on the couch, while Edward was making his way towards me.

I closed my eyes and pressed my hands against the ivory, creating a sound I never made before. It was beautiful, soft, yet a bit adventurous. Like a life that went through struggles, and then it was went sweet. Just like my Lullaby did. But then, it too a erratic turn into elegant battle.

My eyes fluttered open. Bewildered, at the dancing hands on the piano. It was my hands. Not Edward's.

The piece went on, and came into an alternate tempo, still showing some unwritten love. I ended it with a simple, low D.

When I turned, around, they were as shocked as I was. Nessie's mouth was popped open in inspiration. Edward's eyes wide with…dazzled-ness?

"What was that?" Renesmee asked in a small voice. I smiled triumphantly. "Your Life's Harmony."

"Exquisite." Edward breathed. He was suddenly right next to me, with Nessie in his arms. Then, there was that smell. That all too familiar smell. I was even kind of sure I smelled it as I played.

Jacob.

Jacob didn't knock, but he came in and looked around with a blank expression. "Hey Edward, how'd you come up with that music piece? It was actually pretty good." I coughed back a giggle. Renesmee grinned.

"I didn't. Bella did. With no expectation, she sat down and played from her heart." Jacob turned to me, aroused look on his face. His jaw dangled. "Wow…" I nodded.

Then, 3 cars drove up. Jacob snorted—because of the smell. To think I was sure he would be used to it. Well, maybe he was, but at times he was caught off guard.

Alice danced in with suitcases in her hands. "I'm home!" She sang cheerfully. She set her suitcases down near the stairs and hopped to us. She pecked Nessie on the forehead, and hugged me tenderly. "I missed you guys!" She crooned.

"I see." Alice turned to Edward, who prompted that. "I missed you too, Eddie!" Edward's face scowled at her, but then it went away. "Welcome back." He smiled.

"Debussy." Emmett suddenly said. Edward, Renesmee, and I looked up at him. "Don't you get tired of this classic stuff?" Edward made a face. "No."

"Edward….." Esme smiled at him. "What…glorious music did you play when we were almost here? It was…something." I knew it wasn't like a 'something' insult. Like special. "Oh, it wasn't me, Esme." Edward automatically responded. "It was Bella." I almost forgot Jacob was here, until he came out the kitchen.

Esme turned to me. "When did you learn Piano?"

"I never did. It just came to me."

"Ah. Yet another musical in the house. Fabulous." Rosalie murmured. Edward shot her a glare.

"Actually, Rosalie, I'm not. I think that's the only piece I can make, perfectly."

"Mm…" She turned away and tiptoed up the stairs. Jasper cleared his throat. "Is it okay, if I speak to Bella for a while?" Edward hesitated. I gave him an approval nod, and they all disappeared with Nessie and Jacob.

I wondered what this was about. Jasper was looking uneasy. He took a step forward and stared at the Piano. "I know…Alice is going to kill me for this…and I know she's already seeing this…but I must say," he paused. "Alice got you a thong."

"A _what!?_" I blurted. No way, no way! I am _not_ wearing a thong? For what occasion, too?! I don't won't black silk up my butt!

"I saw it, and I got worried. Not worried you'll be walking around the house here with only it on, but because Alice bought _2_."

"_WHAT?_" I looked at the ceiling and groaned. "Why does she want to give me 2 thongs?"

"No." Jasper urged. "One is for her. That's just what I'm worried about…so, I put both of them in your closet. Please burn them later." I pressed my lips together and sighed.

"Good luck with Alice later…"


	3. Alice!

3

3. Alice!

I blazed into my house and looked around. Then, I found it, hanging clean on a hanger in my closet. The thongs. The _thongs. _What's next, Alice? A wonder bra? Ugh.

"Bella!" Alice called, outside my house. I ignored her. I stared at the thongs and hid it under a bunch of clothes. Then, I'll burn them later.

I came back out, and bumped into Alice when I stepped out the door. It sounded like a huge rock falling into a ditch, with a huge impact. "Oh. Hello, Alice."

"Bella! What did Jazz tell you? What did you just do? Tell me!" I restrained a grimace. "Nothing at all. I just went inside to brush my teeth."

"I didn't hear any water." Crap, I have to get better at lying. "Oh. Did I say brush my teeth? I meant brushing my hair!"

"Your hair is exactly the same as it was before you went inside. I can see. Just admit it, Jasper told you about my gift."

"GIFT? What kind of person gives someone a _thong_ as a gift? And why would you need one for yourself?!" Her face puckered. My anger turned to regret. "But I'm not saying you're a…like, you know." She looked up with wide eyes.

"I know, but. I kept having visions of you and Edward." Crap. "And I thought it would tease him more if you wore one….and I wanted see the look on Jasper's face when I wore it…but somehow he saw it. And he got uncomfortable and got the wrong idea. So protective…!" Just like my Edward. I sighed. "Fine. But I am not going to wear it. I'll keep it, but never wear it. _Ever._ As for you? I'd say, knock yourself off." I closed my eyes and waited.

"Okay!" I opened them and saw a grinning Alice. Wow. Had her hair grown at least, a bit yet? No, she probably likes this hairstyle. She probably cuts it her own whenever its gets long. Ah. "Alice?"

"Hmm?" She smiled.

"What's Edward, Jacob, and Nessie doing?" I didn't forget about them. They somehow strayed to the end of my priorities list when I found about Alice's 'gift'. I wonder if I growled at her….

Alice closed her eyes and pondered. "They're fixing on coming over here to see what's happening. Or maybe Edward already read Jasper's mind…and Jacob just had to tag along. As a wolf. Nessie on the back." She sighed. "Interesting…I never thought I would get used to a dog's smell…" I made a face at her.

A bark or howl came through to us. They're near. And Jacob heard Alice's last remark. Then, Edward came into sight with curious eyes. Jacob followed, tongue sticking out. "Hi." I said innocently.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed. She reached her hands out at her on top of the wolf. Nessie jumped and landed securely in the waiting arms.

Jacob retreated real quick, and came back as his normal self. "I'm not sure if I heard right, but did you get a—"

"Say thong, and I'll rip your throat out." I growled. He laughed, wrapping his waist with his arms. "Oh, wow. I came here to see if you were wearing it…HA! That would be a sight…" My eyes narrowed at him. Edward's hands rested on my shoulders, his chin on my head. "You okay?" He murmured. I glanced at the laughing-his-butt-off werewolf and then Alice. "Yup…" I muttered. He chuckled and turned me around so my face was buried in his chest.

My hands wrapped around to his neck and looked up. I kissed his lightly on the lips, but he made it more. I pulled back—which was something I would never have done. "I need to hunt. Sorry…" He stared, wary, and nodded. I'd never been not in the mood for Edward to kiss me. I need a break.


End file.
